


Days 17, 18 & 19: “I’m gonna tell you but your not gonna like it” “You should’ve seen it” “Oh please, like this is the worst I’ve done”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: ...Cus I’m suuuuuper late





	Days 17, 18 & 19: “I’m gonna tell you but your not gonna like it” “You should’ve seen it” “Oh please, like this is the worst I’ve done”

“I’m gonna tell you but you’re not gonna like it” Deadpool starts to say.

“Oh please do tell how you got three policemen, a clown, a baby walrus and a half your arm into an alternative universe sucking wormhole. When you told me not two hours ago that you were making us dinner!” Spider-Man practically yelled in furious panic at the merc.

“To be fair” Deadpool starts to say as he goes to sit down on their porch. “You should’ve seen it” he does the jazz hands with his only hand… lefty.

At Spider-Man’s glare the older man retorts “Oh please, like this is the worst I’ve done.”

Spidey sighs heavily at that “I know…” he says in defeat and sits down next to his boyfriend with how head on his hand.

He then feels Wade’s arm across his shoulder. He’s then tugged closer to the merc.

“Don’t worry baby-boy I promise to get them back. Somehow…”

Peter looks up at him “I guess that’s all I can ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> :’D
> 
> Kudos & Comments all be welcomed in me tavern


End file.
